The First Encounter
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Prequel to "The Final Show/Down": Walker meets Lavocat for the first time. UPDATE: Chapter 3 is now up.
1. The Robbery and Plan

The Final Show/Down Prequel

The First Encounter

Dallas/Forth Worth Area, June 1994.

An armored money truck is seen rolling down Fort Worth. It was reported that the money would be delivered to a bank in the Metroplex where a businessman was supposed to pick up 50,000 in cash.

As the truck was driving on an open road, a black Chevy Tahoe was seen tailing it. The man on the passenger's side looked over at the rearview mirror and started to seem puzzled.

"Hey, do you think we're being followed?" said the passenger.

"What do you mean?" said the driver, who was focused on delivering the money to the bank. "It's just that this black car had been behind us for miles now." Said Sam.

Then behind a sign somewhere stood a man dressed in black and a shaved head. He had an ice cold stare in his eyes, and one of his eyes looked like he couldn't see well out of it, but he could. He then picked up his .50 caliber sniper rifle and looked through his scope and aimed at the passenger, then put his finger on the trigger and squeezed and went right through the windshield and shot him. Suddenly, the driver jumped in shock and tried to pull over on the side of the road, then aimed towards the driver and shot him too.

Both of them were dead on impact of the shot. Then the Tahoe pulled over and parked a good distance away from the truck and out walked these four men, also dressed in black clothing but wearing ski masks went towards the truck and set a bomb on the backdoor to open the truck. After the door was blasted open, the men went in and took the money that was in there. One of the guys gave the shooter a signal and the shooter nodded. The thieves were off, and behind the sign, the shooter drove off in a separate vehicle that he drove himself.

Meanwhile, at Ranger headquarters, Walker pulled up in his newly bought 1994 Dodge Ram 1500. He walks in and starts talking to Trivette and C.D.

"Hey, C.D., hey, Trivette." said Walker as he greeted his two friends. "Hey, Cordell." Replied C.D.

"How was your weekend, Trivette?", asked Walker.

"Eh, could've been better. As you know, I took some time off, so I rented some movies." Said Trivette. "What did you rent?" asked Walker.

"Let's see, 'Lone Wolf McQuade', 'Die Hard', and 'The Last Boy Scout'. Have you seen any of those?"

"I am not too fond of that first one. That guy, what's his name? Chuck something.", "Norris, Chuck Norris."

"Yeah, no real Texas Ranger is like him. At least I don't think so." Said Walker.

"Relax, partner, it isn't supposed to be taken seriously. Besides, I was digging the guy who played the hacker in 'Die Hard'. Just played the role really well." Said Trivette.

C.D. added his imput, "I have seen that last one you mentioned, Jimmy. The one guy who played that who played that businessman in that one, really good actor, I tell you."

"Agreed, Big Dog." Said Trivette.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Walker picked up. "Hello, this is Walker." Walker had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong? Who was it?" asked Trivette.

"That was somebody who witnessed a murder and robbery take place outside of Fort Worth. Come on, we have to get going." Said Walker.

They were at the freeway where police cars were parked and ambulance was there.

Trivette asked Walker, "So what was it? A robbery and a homicide, what?"

"It appears that it wasn't some ordinary robbery. Investigators told me that the drivers were shot dead in an instant. They said it looked like it came from a .50 caliber rifle. As for the money, the door had exploded. They said a bomb could've been planted on the back of the truck."

"So what you're saying is that whoever did this probably had this planned from the start. These guys must be good." Said Trivette.

"That's what it looks like.", Walker thought, having a look of suspicion on his face.

"You don't think it is the same guys who robbed those other banks in San Antonio, Laredo, and other parts of Texas, possibly Dallas?" asked Trivette.

"It's possible, Trivette. We don't know for sure. Besides, I think I know who you might be talking about. I can sense it." Said Walker.

A news reporter stands at the crime scene talking to the camera. "We have reason to believe that this was no accident or a petty theft. Texas Rangers and FWPD have reason to believe that this was a homicide and a robbery. As of now, we have no proof as to who did this, but we can say that the killers and robbers are still at large."

Four guys were watching the news report. One was Dollarhide, a big guy who sported a beard and curly hair. Another was bald but had a mustache and goatee, his name is Shilts. Graves was the third one had black hair and was clean shaven, and the last guy had long gray hair and light colored eyes, who went by Chastain.

"Hey, Lavacot, did you see this?" said Chastain to a man who walked in with a shaved head and a bad eye, and his name is Emile Lavacot.

"No, Chastain, but I am not surprised that this job made the 6 o'clock news. But I can say that whoever witnessed this action won't live much longer." Said Lavacot to Chastain, the man with the long gray hair.

"Seeing as we are wanted in other cities here in Texas, how long until we get out of here?" said Dollarhide.

Lavacot stated the big plan that he has. "Well, you see, we have one more job and that is to rob a bank in Dallas. We have about 8 million dollars right now. There is supposed to be another armored truck heading towards the largest bank in the Metroplex. The biggest one in all of Tarrant County. It is stated that the truck is supposed to carry 12,000,000. That would mean that we would have twenty million dollars. We rob that truck or we wait for it to hit the bank and then we make our move. After that, we escape. I know a guy who can fly us out of Texas. Wherever we go, that doesn't matter. We won't be stopped."

Back at Ranger Headquarters, Alex walks in and approaches Walker and Trivette.

"Jimmy, Walker, I heard about what happened. What do you think it is?"

Trivette was at his computer looking at names of people who had robbed banks in the past. "I don't know. Walker believes it's the same guys who had ravaged their way through just about all of Texas. The guys who robbed that truck must be good. The guys who robbed banks in Lubbock, San Antonio, they were that good because otherwise those guys would have been put away already."

"Walker, I want to know from your side of the story." Said Alex.

Walker gave Alex a look of intuition. "Any bank robber usually just goes in and holds a bank hostage, takes the money, leaves. 90 of the time, the robbers don't go away uncaught. Either they get arrested or they get killed for not cooperating with the law. Nobody saw the faces of these guys, but my guess is this: The robberies that happened in the past, it appeared that they were done by real pros. The leader of the gang is said to be the craziest one of them all. They also kill the hostages if something goes wrong or leave any potential witnesses to the heist at hand. The same thing happened when they robbed armored trucks. I think I will need lots of help. It would take more than me, Trivette, and C.D. to take these guys down.


	2. The Plan

The Plan (Chapter 2)

Back at their hideout, Lavocat was talking to his gang about the big plan.

"As you already know, the big job isn't going to happen until Saturday. However, we do have one other bank to rob, but we're not going to get into that . What we are going to get into, is this"

Lavocat laid out a little map that shows how things will go down according plan.

"Dollarhide, like always, you are to guard the door to see if any cops or rangers get in our way. Chastain, me and you are on crowd control. If anyone tries anything stupid, like escape or be a hero, you know what to do.

"Right, Lavocat." Said Chastain.

Lavocat was going over things on a map that has the plan drawn out. "However, Graves, Shilts, you take care of the money. We won't do this until the armored truck gets to the Federal Reserve Bank. We have a couple of guys who will be monitoring the radar to see when the truck will arrive. Once we see the truck arrive, we wait until the money is loaded into the bank and then we make our move. We will have someone give us a signal to go and take the money. After we get the money, we take out any witnesses and leave. We will be leaving by helicopter."

"I like this a lot." Said Chastain, with a smile on his face.

"Me too." Said Dollarhide, as he begins to laugh.

Graves and Shilts nod their heads and agree with Lavocat.

"Sounds like a great plan." Said Shilts.

Meanwhile, at Ranger Headquarters, Walker sat at his desk thinking of who should be of help on this mission.

"Trivette, I want you to look at more of the files of guys who I have put away in the past. Anybody with a bank heist record. Not just anybody who has been released, but also wanted in other cities. I am going to call in some other rangers and members of the Dallas PD in for a meeting."

Later on, Walker called in some fellow rangers and a captain of the Dallas PD and of the Fort Worth PD in for the meeting.

Walker laid out some old newspapers with reports of the previous robberies. "For a while now, there have numerous heists going around in Texas. I have reason to believe that these robberies are not done by ordinary bank robbers. Whenever the heist is done, little-to-no witnesses are left alive. Security cameras are disabled as well. Seems to me that what we are dealing with right here are real top of the line professionals here. The same goes for the heist from yesterday. These guys have hit three armored trucks so far. Yesterday was their third one. According to what we've seen from autopsy results, all victims were shot by a .50 caliber rifle."

Ranger Cliff Jensen responded, "So what you're saying is that the reason these scumbags are still on the streets is because they have ways of eliminating potential evidence and witnesses? What about the witnesses that saw the most recent truck heist?"

Walker replied, "There have only been three armored truck heists so far. The previous two heists had witnesses but they were close by. They, too, got shot by a .50 caliber. But this last one, I am assuming that the sniper didn't spot a witness on the other side of the freeway going in the opposite direction."

"So after the autopsies were done, were the bullets ever traced as to who was the one who sniped the truck drivers?" asked Commander Bob Preston, Dallas PD.

"Nobody has been able to trace the bullets" said Trivette. "It appeared that the sniper was probably wearing gloves so that finger prints couldn't be found."

"How long until their next hit?" asked Ranger Wade Harper.

Walker replied. "Nobody knows when their next move is. Could be right now. Could be tomorrow. What we need is for someone to go to any banks, anywhere in Tarrant County. Anywhere in the Metroplex. They've already hit banks in other parts of Texas. They've hit Austin, San Antonio, Amarillo, Laredo, and Lubbock. It seems like Dallas is their next move."

C.D. added his input. "There are lots of banks here in the Metroplex, Cordell. But there is one major one."

Walker suddenly got a look in his eye that made him even more sure of what is going to happen. "The Federal Reserve."

"You don't think that they could actually go and rob that place, do you?" asked Sergeant Bob Smith, Fort Worth PD. "That place is heavily guarded."

"These guys are ruthless and unpredictable. Anything can happen with them." Said Walker. "What we need are some men on the inside that can infiltrate their operation. Depending on wherever these guys are laying low, I would believe that they are heavily guarded as well. The witness told me that it was four guys that robbed the truck. The fifth one was the one who did the sniping. I am going to need some guys to pose as guards and give us the scoop as to who these guys are and what their next move will be."

"Cordell, we've got all the help we have, but do you think that we should get another guy in this?" asked C.D. "What about Logan Reno?"

"Logan is still working for the Secret Service for Governor Richards. So he can't be in on this, though it would be great if he could. He is one hell of a ranger, I'll give him that, C.D." said Walker.

Alex walked towards the window of the meeting room where Walker and the rangers and the cops were. She mouthed the words "May I talk to you, right now?"

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to talk to someone." Walker then walked out of the room and towards Alex. "Alex, can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting here?"

"Walker, I just got off the phone with the witnesses to the truck robbery. They can be all that we need to take these guys down." Said Alex.

"Alex, we don't know what they look like right now. All we know is what their routine is and the banks they've hit. It was said that these guys were wearing ski masks." Walker said. "As of now, we have no real evidence. We have a plan, though."

Alex interrupted him a little. "Before you tell me the plan. I got a little detail. It seems that one of the witnesses saw the shooter who shot the guys in the truck. She got a minor look at what he might look like. Even though she said that it was from a distance, she told me that it is possible that she could describe him."

"Well, I'll hold your word for that, counselor. But in the meantime, we are planning to stake out the banks in the Metroplex." Walker replied. "You never know when and where their next move will be. Me, Trivette, and C.D. are planning to stake out the Federal Reserve. This could be something big that we are dealing with here. I have to go back to my meeting."

"Okay, Walker. I'll see you later." Said Alex, with a bit smirk on her face as Walker looked back at her and smiled back.

Walker entered the meeting room and found that the rangers and the police captains have discussed other things. Wade Harper was the first to tell him about the plan.

"Walker, I've thought about something. Sure, we can go and stake out the banks. But since there are lots of banks in Dallas, we're going to need more than just us around, I'll tell you that."

Walker had a look of determination. "Well, Harper, here's how I go about it. Me, C.D., and Trivette are going to stake out the Federal Reserve. You and Jensen go and stake out one. Of course, we will have back up nearby, just in case. There are more rangers of Company B that I will enlist. Ranger Hanks, you and Ranger Campbell go and stake out some banks in Arlington. We're going to need more Rangers and cops to stake out other banks here in Dallas, as well as Fort Worth and in Arlington. This going to be one hell of a case to solve."


	3. Getting Closer

Getting Closer (Chapter 3)

Later that day, Walker, Trivette, and Alex met with the witnesses, Bruce Harrison and his girlfriend, Julia Brown. Alex had told Walker that they were sure that they got some proof as to having seen the face of Lavocat, even though it was from a far distance and got a quick look at the license plate of the vehicle the robbers were driving.

"Julia, I want you to tell us exactly what you saw and what was going on at that point." Said Alex.

"Me and Bruce were planning on going away for the week. But while we were on the freeway, our car ran out of gas, so we were lucky to find a call box somewhere. We were going to call for help, but then we saw this armored truck driving by and noticed that the windshield had blood on it. That was when we got a quick glimpse of the sniper and then these guys, all dressed in black and were wearing ski masks, came up to the truck and put a bomb on the backdoor for it to break the door open and took the money inside."

"Did either of you get the license plate number on the vehicle the guys were driving?" Walker asked.

Bruce added. "I got out my binoculars to get a glimpse of the number. It was 817 F5K."

"Did you see the shooter's face?" Walker asked. "Trivette, look up anything with that license plate number."

Julia was ready to give Trivette the description of the suspect. "From what I saw, he was bald. He had these rather sinister looking eyes. His head looked like it was bit rectangular shaped, but his head looked a little round shaped. His jaw line looked a little straight. He looked like he had dark green eyes."

The computer showed a face that looked like the spitting image of Lavocat.

"Is this him?" Trivette asked.

"That looks like him from what we saw." Said Bruce.

"What about the license plate?" Alex asked.

"It looks like a stolen vehicle." Said Trivette. "I would be surprised if whoever they stole it from is still alive."

"Bruce, Julia, did you even get a look at the license plate of the vehicle the shooter drove?", Walker asked.

Bruce responded, "Neither of us got a look at it. I was right by the call box when the thieves and the shooter made their getaway, and Julia was right by me when they left."

"Well, we don't know the faces of the other guys either. You said that they were all wearing ski masks, right?" asked Walker.

Julia nodded her head.

"It's very possible that these guys will make their move sometime tomorrow. I can feel it." Said Walker. "These guys are said to be really dangerous. Alex, I want you to put Bruce and Julia under protective custody. Make sure nobody gets close to them because they are our only leads so far, so we need them when we take these guys to court."

The next day, the rangers and the police went to go stake out the banks of the Dallas/Fort Worth metroplex, while Walker, Trivette, and C.D. went to go stake out near the federal reserve of Dallas.

The three were sitting in Walker's Ram trying to wait and see if either the gang were coming to rob the federal reserve or for contacts by any other fellow rangers that are involved in the case.

"You don't possibly believe that these guys could possibly rob a place like this, do you?" asked Trivette.

"You never know, Trivette. In all my years of being a Texas Ranger, I have dealt with any kind of robber you can think of. In fact, there was one that was really vicious. Remember C.D.? The Loco Boys?", Said Walker.

C.D. added, "Do I ever, Cordell? Those were the meanest guys we have ever came across. I even remember the time they tried to rob the Texas Stadium during a Cowboys game back in '89. I think that they were playing the Miami Dolphins that game. Then we had them right where we wanted them during half time when the leader tried to run away from you and ended up into the stadium but then you jumped from the stands and landed on him. I even remember that the camera crew was shooting you fighting, what was name, Hector Gonzales right on the football field that it even went on the jumbotron. Yes sir, I remember that night."

Trivette had a look on his face of a forgotten memory. "That was you, Walker? I played that game that night. Of course, this was during halftime when this happened, but I was there when that happened. That was a hell of a bust, partner."

"Those guys were ruthless, Trivette. I managed to put them away for good. They won't be out for long or ever. If I recall, those guys weren't just robbers, but they were also deadly assassins. What happened that night was that they robbed a bank and were also supposed to assassinate the Texas senator that night. But the other rangers managed to catch the other guys while I was the one who apprehended Gonzales." Said Walker.

"It was also a very important game that season, Walker. I believe that any politician would show up for the AFC finals." Said Trivette.

"Well, Jimmy. It's amazing how you went from being a Dallas Cowboy to being a Texas Ranger. I mean, I still consider myself to be a ranger, a _semi-retired_ one at that, even though I happen to run my own restaurant these days." Said C.D.

"Well, Big Dog. That was a hell of night that night. It was a tough game, as well as a major bust happening at that game, during halftime, even." Said Trivette. "Never would I have that five years later, I would be partnered up with the man who made that bust."

Walker looked up and saw a vehicle pull up to the front of the Federal Reserve building. "You two see that?" Walker asked.

"That couldn't be them, could it?" Trivette asked, looking confused.

Walker pulled out some binoculars to get a better look. "Looks to me like somebody is making a delivery or something. I better contact some of the others to see if they have anything." Walker talks through his dispatch radio. "Wade, do you and Jensen have anything right now?"

Harper talked into his radio. "So far, nothing. Doesn't look like anything is going on right now. We'll keep our eyes open for something."

Meanwhile, Lavocat and his men were preparing their eighth bank heist before the big one.

"Alright, men, listen up. You know the drill. If anyone tries anything funny, you know what to do. Once we're done, kill everyone. Apparently, it doesn't surprise us that the police and the rangers are going to be on us. So we better come prepared. But remember, we have our little backup to help us out."

He opens up a box full of hardware. The other four men have a look of interest on their faces.

Chastain was holding an M16 in his hands. "Whoa, Lavocat. You went all out for this one."

Dollarhide was seen loading up his pump action shotgun. While Graves had an AK-47 and loaded a clip and cocked his weapon. Shilts was loading his automatic shotgun, and Lavocat was loading his M203.

"Alright men, let's get going." Said Lavocat.

"Okay, let's do this." Said Dollarhide.

Suddenly, Ranger Harper had a look in his eye of suspicion. He saw a white van pull up in front of bank. "All rangers and police, we got something right here. Move, move, move!"

"Sounds like something, Walker. Let's go." Said Trivette.

"You got it, Trivette." Said Walker.

Five guys were holding up the bank and one of them was holding the crowd at gunpoint. They were all masked.

"Alright everyone. Nobody try anything stupid or you're all dead! You got that!" yelled the leader.

Suddenly, several squad cars and other vehicles were surrounding the bank.

"Hey, we got company here." Said one of the robbers.

Meanwhile, Lavocat and his men went to a different bank, somewhere in Fort Worth. They were in a black Chevy Tahoe. They got their weapons out, as well as additional weapons like pistols, knives, and such. They all masked themselves and got out of the car and approached the front door of the bank. A couple of security guards were seen standing by the doors.

"What the hell is this?" said one of the guards.

Chastain pulled out a 9mm with a suppressor and aimed it directly at one of the guards heads and pulled the trigger and shot the guard dead. The other guard pulled out his gun but was stabbed in the chest by Lavocat. They went right through the door and one of the men pulled out a gun and fired a warning shot in the air and drew attention to everyone in the bank.

"Everybody down, now! Nobody move or else one of you dies." Said Lavocat.

A woman is seen lying on the ground, scared to death.

Dollarhide approaches the poor woman and grabs her by her jaw. "What do we have here? Why don't I try to make you feel a little better?", then chuckles evilly.

Lavocat grabs him by the shoulder. "We don't have time for that. We need to take care of business."

At the other bank, Walker, Trivette, and C.D. had arrived, along with the other rangers of Company B.

"Do you think it's the same guys we are after?" Trivette asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to storm the bank to find out." Said Ranger Jensen.

"There could be hostages in there and you know what could happen if there are hostages." Said Trivette.

Walker looks up and sees a side door that goes into the bank. "Hey, I have a plan."

Walker and the rest of the rangers go in to see if they go in through the other entrance of the bank.

"Freeze! Texas Rangers!" yelled Walker.

"Oh, damn." Said one of the robbers and points the gun to Walker but he shoots the robber right in the hand.

"Drop your weapons!" yelled the leader, as holds a woman at gunpoint.

Walker, Trivette, C.D., and the others all put down their guns. They saw Officer Sanchez of the Dallas PD behind the robber and Walker gave him a signal to attack him. He chopped him in the back of the neck which caused him drop his gun and let go of the hostage. The other robbers all exited the vault area but were met with the rangers with their weapons drawn.

Walker went after the leader who was on the ground and was about the pick up his, but then Walker pointed his gun directly at the man's face.

"Hands where I can see them, now." Walker said, as he pointed the gun directly at the robber's face. The robber put his hands up and was surrounded by Walker and a few other cops, while the other robbers had just given up and were taken into police custody.

Back at the other bank, Lavocat and Chastain held a lot of people in the bank hostage. Several people in the bank were really scared and some were frozen stiff. Shilts, Graves, and Dollarhide were in the vault, taking 500,000 from the deposit boxes.

"Okay, let's go, now!" said Lavocat. All five men headed towards the front door of the bank. The other four were outside while Lavocat was still inside and shot a lot of the people that were in the bank dead, he then exited the building.

However, little did he know that there were a few survivors. One man ducked in an area behind the counter of the bank, while the same woman who Dollarhide harassed hid under a desk. The woman saw a phone and went right for it and called the authorities.

At ranger headquarters, Walker, Trivette and Alex talked with Julia and Bruce and showed them a lineup. The leader of the robbers happened to be bald as well and they asked the couple of it was the guy they are after.

"It's not him." Said Bruce. "The guy that we saw looked a little scarier. His eyes were something that we would never forget."

"Hmmm, you know, I think we might to have a talk with these guys anyway." Said Walker.

Alex replied, "Walker, what do you mean? They said that he isn't what you're after."

"May be, Alex. But I'm guessing something else. Trivette, why don't you take the leader out of there? Looks like we need to have a chat with him." Said Walker.

C.D. walks in and tells Walker something. "Cordell, we just got a call from someone at the First Union Bank in Arlington."

"Arlington? I thought Hanks and Campbell staked out that bank." Said Walker.

"Well, it appears that a robbery happened while we were busting those other guys we just arrested." Said C.D. "Also, there are a couple of witnesses to that robbery. They said they'll come down and talk with us about it later."

"Two robberies going on at the same time? Something must be up." Said Walker. "Alex, you talk to the witnesses. Me, Trivette, and C.D. are going to talk with the robbers."

In a holding cell, the other four robbers were seen sitting in there.

"What should we tell them?" said one guy.

"Well, I don't think we should tell them that this robbery was a diversion of some sort to divert the rangers and cops from the other heist taking place." Said another guy.

The third guy added his input. "You know what happens if one of us talks? We're all dead. That Lavocat guy paid us a large sum of money to divert the authorities from them. I mean, we were going to rob the place anyway, but there has been that a lot of cops and rangers were staking out major banks in the Dallas/Fort Worth metroplex. If we snitch on those guys, we're all dead men. Those guys don't mess around, especially Lavocat. That guy's a freaking nutcase."

The guard directed Walker and Trivette to the holding cell.

"You guys are coming with us." Said Walker.

In the interrogation room, Walker was having a talk with the leader, James Williams.

Walker went straight to business. "We want to ask you a few questions. Something is on our minds right now and I want to know the truth. Are you in league with this vicious criminal?" and he shows the sketch of Lavocat's face.

"I ain't sayin' nothin'." Said Williams.

"Listen, you son of a bitch! Several people were killed earlier today at another bank, that was going on the same time as when we busted you guys. Tell me the truth." Said Walker.

"Or what?" said Williams.

"How does 25 years sound?" Walker asked.

"Okay, okay. I was afraid of this." Said Williams.

"Afraid of what?" asked Trivette.

"Yeah, start talking." Said Walker.

"Okay, we were working with these five guys. Ruthless, vicious types. The leader of that team is _crazy_. Those ten other heists that happened, seven banks and three trucks."

Trivette interrupted him, "Eight banks now. Nine banks if you are in cahoots with these guys."

"Yes, eight banks and three trucks. That makes it _eleven_ robberies now. They _were_ done by the same men." Said Williams. "They paid us to divert you guys from their heist."

"How much?" asked Trivette.

"Five hundred grand." Said Williams.

"We need names." Said Trivette.

"The leader's name is Emile Lavocat. He is the craziest son of a bitch I've ever met. He tortured a guy to death." Said Williams. "I wouldn't be surprised if he single handedly killed all those people at that bank earlier."

Trivette asked him. "Any names on the other four men?"

"Yes, I know their names. One is David Chastain, he's Lavocat's second in command. Another is Robert Dollarhide, the muscle in the group. Jonas Graves, and Bradley Shilts." Said Williams.

"Trivette, I want you go to go look up those names. Find out past records and such. Do that now." Said Walker.

"Right away." Said Trivette, as he walked out the door of the interrogation room.

"I'll tell you what, Williams. I'll make you a deal." Said Walker.

"What's that?", said Williams.

"Don't think that you're off the hook just yet, but you and your team are our leads to these guys. You lead us to them and we'll reduce your sentence to about 10-15 years." Walker said.

"Deal." Said Williams.

Back at Lavocat's hideout, the five men were counting the money that they took.

"Hey, Lavocat. Seems like have about 8.75 million dollars. Should we split the money now?" said Chastain.

"No. We still have one more heist. It's going to happen very soon. We go into the federal reserve. We take the money from the truck and as much money as we can from the federal reserve. We will have a lot of money then, and that, my friend, will be a good time to split the money. We're looking at 12 million dollars. After that, we are out of Texas and free."

Everyone looks at him with some confident, yet evil smiles on their faces.


End file.
